


Tired

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Beau Week [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau Is Too Tired For Her Disaster Lesbian Braincell To Properly Function Right Now, Beau Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Massages, Post-Episode 60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: Jester decides to give her a massage to help Beau go to sleep after a very long day. Beau is too tired to be flustered by this, and somehow it makes her more romantic than usual.For Beau Week, Day 5: Lesbian (: (Also I guess expressions of affection? they kiss)





	Tired

“Beau you should go to sleep.”

 

Jester’s voice was small and tired, whispered and slightly slurred from having only just woken up. Beau squinted, the words of her notes in front of her blurring for a moment, looking up to see Jester blinking up at her from where she was curled up on the ground, wedged in between Caduceus and Fjord in the pile within the dome.

 

“Uh- uh yeah. Yeah.” Beau shook her head, her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy, Jester’s voice snapping her out of the focus her studying had granted her and leaving her with tiredness. “Just- racing mind, ya know?”

 

Jester nodded slowly, shuffling up into a half-sitting position and moving a little closer to her. “Here, come over here.” She waved her hands, beckoning Beau to come further. “I’ll give you a massage, it’ll calm you down to go to sleep.”

 

She still sounded half-asleep, continuing to wave her hands for a few seconds longer than necessary, while Beau froze for a moment, her mind processing what Jester had just said. A… massage?

 

If she were any more alert, she might’ve had the presence of mind to be flustered about that particular proposition. But as it was, she could barely connect the words ‘massage’ to ‘sleep’, and sleep was starting to sound very nice right about now.

 

So she shuffled over to Jester, stacking up her notes and closing her notebooks, stuffing the swatch of blue fabric that may or may not have come from Dairon’s uniform deep into her pockets. Jester guided Beau to sit just in front of her, her hands resting lightly on her shoulders, fingers soft and cool against the firmness and heat of Beau’s skin.

 

The first gentle rub sent a shiver down Beau’s spine, and as Jester continued — and she really was quite good at giving massages — Beau found herself leaning further into it. It was so easy to do it when Jester was around, and only Jester, she knew that for sure. Beau certainly couldn’t imagine letting anyone else give her a massage, but with Jester it was just a given.

 

It had all been so easy with Jester. To be her friend, to let down some of the walls that she’d been dutifully building up for years. So easy to be her roommate, to share a bed with her when they couldn’t afford a room with two beds, to let their arms intertwine and blankets tangle around them. Jester was like a sunflower, bright, beautiful and impossible to miss. She was incredible, and clever, and one of the first people to make an effort to see past the image that Beau gave everyone. The first to believe there was anything different behind the image at all.

 

Perhaps Beau shouldn’t have been surprised that it had been so easy to fall in love with her.

 

Beau’s eyes slid shut at some point during the massage, sinking into Jester’s touch, feeling the tension in her shoulders, the exhaustion from the seemingly endless fight they’d had melting away. Eventually she was just completely leaning against Jester’s chest, her head nestle in Beau’s arms, barely a hair’s breadth from being completely asleep. She felt the soft pressing of Jester’s lips on her forehead for just a second, pulling away as quickly as they had arrived.

 

Exhaling slowly, Beau pulled up her legs, absentmindedly angling herself into a more comfortable position, the massage having ended without her quiet realising it a while ago. Jester lowered them both down onto their sides, rolling over so she was on her back and Beau was half on top of her, one of Jester’s arms acting as a pillow for Beau’s head to rest on.

 

For a few moments Beau laid there, half-asleep. She wondered sometimes, what would change if she told Jester about her feelings. Would Jester still let her cuddle like this? Would she offer give her massages, to share their bed, to hug her and braid her hair and press tiny little kisses to her forehead when she needed them?

 

Usually when she wondered about that she was awake enough to talk herself out of it. But tonight… tonight she was tired. She was tired, and she loved Jester, and she wanted to know the answer to those questions. And somewhere in her exhausted mind, she decided there was only one way to find those answers.

 

So she carefully rolled around to her other side, trying not to bump into anyone else. She felt Jester’s arms and legs shift automatically to accommodate the new position, and Beau cracked her eyes open, seeing Jester’s face in front of her, outlined by shadow. Her eyes were half-open, ever so slightly reflective in the darkness, looking dreamily at her.

 

“Night Beau.” Jester mumbled, closing her eyes fully.

 

Beau didn’t say goodnight back, twirling a lock of Jester’s hair around her finger. Now. Now was the perfect time.

 

Without so much as a second thought (or a first thought, really), Beau leaned forwards, kissing Jester’s lips. They were just as soft as she’d imagined them being, the kiss lasting for only a moment before Beau pulled back, closing her eyes, her mind deciding that the mission was accomplished, and thus it was time for sleep. Jester knew now. Future Beau could deal with the consequences in the morning.

 

But instead, she felt Jester’s lips find hers again in the darkness, holding them there for a few moments longer. Oh. Okay. Cool.

 

Jester pulled away this time, and Beau could sense her lips curling into a soft smile as she did, her arms wrapping around her just a little tighter. Beau relaxed into it, committing the sensation of it as she finally drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> look its past 10pm when i started writing this and nearly 11pm now as i've finished it and all im saying is: lesbians
> 
> im way smoother when i'm tired is what i'm saying  
> smoother does not necessarily mean better at writing summaries but WHATEVER 
> 
> also i think this is the first time i've had beau kiss jester first rather than jester kiss beau first fun times you see?? i can do variety.


End file.
